Debe ser una broma
by Byakugan80
Summary: Ino no puede dormir porque no hace más que pensar en algo que le ha sucedido. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Pésimo summary, lo sé. Entrad y juzgad. Mi primer fic. Reviews por favor!


Este es mi primer fic. Puede que no sea muy bueno (o puede que lo consideréis horrible) pero me hacía mucha ilusión escribirlo y espero que no sea el último. Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Isa sin cuyo apoyo puede que no me hubiese atrevido a publicarlo (para bien o para mal).

No hace falta decir que ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si fueran míos nadie los conocería porque dibujo fatal XD.

Y si queréis, mandadme reviews, por favor.

****

**_Debe ser una broma_**

Sentada en el marco de su ventana la joven kunoichi miraba las estrellas. No podía dormir. Su cabeza no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo sucedido esa tarde, y una pregunta se le repetía una y otra vez "¿por qué lo ha hecho?".

Sus azules ojos se desviaron a las fotos que tenía colocadas sobre el cabecero de la cama y se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, como si en vez de su foto fuera él en persona quien estuviera allí, mirándola sonriente, como hace unas horas.

El sonrojo aumentó al recordar lo sucedido. Aún no se lo creía. Debía haber sido una broma. Sí, era eso, seguro. Su amigo le había tomado el pelo. "Qué idiota" pensó, "vaya broma estúpida. Sabe que no me gustan ese tipo de juegos".

Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana. Sus manos acariciaban su largo cabello sin darse cuenta. Como él había hecho esa tarde. "Me estoy cansando ya del mismo peinado", le había dicho, "creo que me lo voy a cortar", "No lo hagas", le había respondido él, "con el pelo largo estás preciosa". Y lo había acariciado, deslizando sus dedos por él cuidadosamente, seductoramente, rozando su cuello con las yemas de los dedos.

Ino se estremeció, como lo había hecho entonces. "Debe ser una broma" repitió en voz baja, "además" añadió, "él no es así". Intentó recordar la primera vez que lo vió. ¿Había sido el primer día de clase en la Academia? Varias imágenes acudieron a su mente: Iruka pasando lista, los chicos escabulléndose de clase, Sakura y ella dibujando en los cuadernos y comentando quiénes les parecían los más guapos…Sonrió al recordar estas cosas. Aunque no conseguía acordarse de a quiénes encontraban guapos por esa época, salvo Sasuke, claro. Pero lo más seguro es que él no estuviera entre ellos. "Y no sé por qué" murmuró "porque la verdad es que es muy guapo y muy sexi". Separó su cabeza bruscamente del cristal al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "No puedo haber dicho eso. No puedo haber pensado eso. Se me está yendo la olla. ¡Él es mi amigo!".

Intentó pensar en otra cosa. Su mente volvió a los años de la Academia. En esa época sólo estaba Sasuke. Qué fácil era todo entonces, aunque Sasuke hubiera resultado al final sólo un capricho. "Pero al menos mientras duró lo tenía todo claro" suspiró, apoyada de nuevo en el cristal. Después vino el equipo. Fue entonces cuando se empezó a olvidar de Sasuke, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le interesaba tanto. "Y después del examen de promoción a Chuunin todos nos acercamos más y empezamos a ir todos juntos". La joven volvió a mirar las fotos. Se fijó en la suya, intentando no apartar la vista de ella, pero no pudo. Sonrojada de nuevo, volvió a mirar al cielo estrellado. "Pero¿qué me pasa? Parezco Hinata de tanto sonrojarme". "Además, no hay motivos para que me ponga así. Pero…por qué lo habrá hecho?".

Él sólo era su amigo, nada más, se repetía. Era un buen amigo. Habían conectado muy bien casi desde el principio. Casi, porque en realidad al principio sólo discutían. Luego la cosa cambió, aunque todavía peleaban de vez en cuando. Pero la verdad es que le encantaba pelearse con él. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Le encantaba pelear con él, discutir con él, estar con él. "¡Pero sólo como amigo!" gritó. Se llevó las manos a la boca esperando no haber despertado a sus padres. Escuchó un rato por si oía ruidos. Nada. Suspiró tranquila y volvió a la ventana.

"Sólo es mi amigo" repitió, como si así fuera a cambiar lo que había pasado esa tarde, o al menos encontrarle una explicación. Debía ser una broma. Aunque nunca le había gastado una broma de ese tipo. Cierto que le había comentado en más de una ocasión lo bien que le quedaba la ropa o lo guapa que iba "y además en los mejores momentos" sonrió, pero nunca nada más. Miró soñadora las estrellas recordando como la había mirado, como le había sonreído. Volvió a acariciar su pelo recordando como él se lo había acariciado. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios recordando cómo se los había besado, tan dulcemente. Y volvió a sonrojarse una vez más al recordar cómo la había mirado al despedirse de ella, el tono en el que le había dicho "hasta mañana".

Miró de nuevo su foto, con una sonrisa en su cara y le dijo, como si le estuviera hablando a él en persona:

- Ojalá no haya sido una broma, pero si lo ha sido, Kiba, espero que me la hagas a menudo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, y si no os supone mucha molestia, mandadme reviews, por favor.


End file.
